1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power outlet strip, and more particularly to a power outlet strip having a changeable cover that may be changed to different colors or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical power outlet strips have been developed and comprise a housing, and one or more socket members or female receptacles attached thereto or engaged therein for receiving prongs of plugs, for example. Normally, the housings include a lower casing and an upper casing secured together with fasteners or the like.
However, the upper casings include a solid or one integral piece that may not be changed to different colors or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional power outlet strips.